


Twister

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Game night with the Malfoys [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny, Games, Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Another gamenight at Malfoy Manor. Draco, his parents and Harry play twister.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Game night with the Malfoys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crapfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapfaerie/gifts).



> Thank you for the beta @crapfaerie! ♥️

It was yet another night at Malfoy Manor, and Harry was preparing the game for tonight in the drawing room. He already put aside all furniture, and was now trying to get the mat to lay straight without any bumps. 

Once done, he sent his patronus to collect the Malfoys. It only took a few minutes until they walked in, and he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. 

"Alright Potter, what game did you prepare for tonight?" Lucius asked warily, eyeing the brightly coloured mat with distaste. 

"Twister!"

"Twister?" Narcissa repeated, confused. 

"It's a fun game mother. We played it at one of the 8th year parties last year." Draco piped up, already taking off his shoes. 

"Yes, it's a game to test everyone's flexibility, you spin the board and whatever color and hand or feet it lands on you have to place the corresponding part on the mat." Harry explained. 

"Alright we may try this twister." Lucius agreed, before taking his shoes off as well, Narcissa following the example of her son and husband. 

Soon the first round was done, because Harry had slipped away, Narcissa couldn't move too far because of her flowy skirt and Lucius fell down while trying to pretend Narcissa's skirt revealed too much of his wife. 

"Alright, now you got the principle we can play again. Narcissa, ehm, it might be handy to transfigure your skirt into pants, that way it will be easier for you to play. I know I'm taking my socks off to have a better grip." 

When this was all done, they started again, Draco spinning first. 

"Right hand red." 

"Left foot blue." 

"Left hand yellow." 

And so it kept going until only Lucius and Harry were left on the mat.

"Right hand green." Narcissa instructed. 

As Harry did so, he accidentally got tangled in Lucius hair. 

"Potter get your grubby hands out of my hair!" 

"I will do so when the game is over your Majesty" Harry answered sarcastically. 

"Left feet red." 

They both moved again, this time Harry had to shift again, messing Lucius' hair up even further. 

"Just because you have horrible hair, it does not give you the right to mess up everyone else's!" Lucius growled. 

"Very sorry Lucius." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Right feet green." 

They both tried to move, but only Harry succeeded. Lucius fell down, pulling his hair free with the movement. 

Harry quickly got up again, receiving a victory kiss from Draco. However as he turned around to ask if the elder Malfoy's wanted to play another round. He saw Lucius staring at his hand in horror. 

A lock of hair was tangled around Harry's finger. A blond lock, a lock that belonged to Lucius. 

" _ You _ .." Lucius started, pulling his wand out walking towards Harry. 

"Well, I think we played enough for tonight. Until next weekend, my Dragon, Harry." Narcissa quickly intervened, pulling Lucius away with her. 

"You murdered father's hair, maybe we should wait a couple weeks instead of coming by next weekend." Draco grinned at him. "Maybe give father some time to grow it back a bit.”

"Yeah, probably. I’d like to live." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
